A Day on the 43rd Floor
by Sangios
Summary: A fanfic I wrote a few months ago, that's loosely built off a few stories from the Batoto Fiction Center. Viole/Baam and friends enjoying a day off, with an explosive ending.


_It was a bright and sunny day on the 43rd floor. For whatever reason, there happened to be a nice lake, filled with friendly and vibrant Shinheuh. A certain group had just passed the floor test for the 42nd floor, and were thus exhausted. Their decision to stay and play at the lake was a suggestion by the resident butt monkeys of the group, Ship Leesoo and Ja Wangnan. The girls knew, however, that it was just an excuse for them to get a load of the girls in their swimsuits._

"Ah, I wouldn't mind relaxing here for a few weeks..." Said the Princess of Zahard, Androssi. She was laying atop a float, being carried by the good graces of the lake. "The sun is incredible!"

"That's fine, why don't you go ahead and stay here by yourself for all eternity then, Ghosty Eyeballs?" This came from the Half-Princess, Anak, as she swam by her aunt.

Androssi sighed, not even sparing a glance for the girl. "I don't want to bother with you right now, Lizard. Besides, is it ok for you to swim without adult supervision?"

Anak came to a stop, looking over to her curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing..." Replied Androssi, calmly as she closed her eyes in bliss, enjoying the rays of the sun. "I just thought it might be dangerous for a little lizard like you to swim in such deep waters. I mean, can you really call it swimming? Kicking out those little stubs you call legs. More like a rat struggling to stay above the water, no?"

The eyebrows of the lizard princess twitched in obvious anger, her teeth gritting. "At least I don't need to bathe in the sun to avoid looking as **pasty** as you always do."

Androssi's eyes opened at the comment, mostly because of the emphasis placed on a certain word. "Oi, Lizard. Mind repeating that?"

With a devious smirk, Anak replied thus. "You heard me." Following her reply, the lizards tail swished through the water, splashing Androssi rather violently.

A cruel and sadistic smile slowly curled on the lips of the now soaked princess. "Big talk, coming from a tadpole whose only sex appeal comes from her... oh wait, you've got no sex appeal!"

From the shore, the remaining members of the group could only see massive waves of water splashing about violently, numerous streaks of Shinsoo streaking back and forth.

"What would you like for dinner?" Viole asked the group, having prepared a fire to serve as the grill. The sight of the ex-Slayer Candidate in swimming shorts was a welcome sight to the eyes of Yeon Yihwa and Hwa Ryun.

"Smores!" Came the instantaneous response from a cheerful Miseng.

Goseng fixed her glasses with a slight frown to Miseng. "We can't have smores for dinner, Miseng."

"Awww, why not?" Miseng asked, her childish eyes being directed up to her Unni.

Prince crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk. "Idiot! You'll never become an adult if you stick to such childish tendencies! Come, this great Prince will make you a real woman!"

Horyang and Cassano both averted their gaze, as a beam of Shinsoo was fired from the trusty parasol of their companion, Akraptor. Neither needed to look to know the beam had found its mark below Prince's waist. In fact, their averted gaze was mostly to save themselves from sharing in the pain of the boys shattered manhood.

A short distance away, there was a game of volleyball being played. The teams: Ran, Dan, Rak, Quatro and Chang vs. Novick, Leesoo, Wangnan, Yihwa and Ryun. Naturally, Ryun and Yihwa were playing only in hopes of earning the attention of Viole. Attention that they should have known likely wouldn't be given as they had hoped.

"Hey!" Ran yelled angrily, pointing to the line that had been drawn to designate the field. "I saw that! You didn't hit the ball within the field!"

Novick waved his hand dismissively as Wangnan and Leesoo highfived, the two girls watching from the back. "This is why I try to get you to eat more carrots, Ran. Your eyesight is so bad, it's a wonder you can function as a proper Spearbearer."

"Lying short shorts turtle!" Rak bellowed, pointing his finger at Novick. "You cannot trick this great Raleader! Only I can che- I mean, you can't cheat in front of me!"

Leesoo chuckled, stroking his chin. "Maybe you should also consider a diet in carrots, Gator. I saw it clear as day from here. Wangnan certainly scored on you."

Ryun looked toward the lake where the two princesses were caught in mortal combat, and then to the other team, taking note of Changs boredom, as well as Quatro's burning frustration and Ran's shocking disposition. "Yihwa, you asked me once if I could show you the proper path, right?"

"Hm?" Yihwa glanced at the known troll of a woman cautiously. "Yes... though I think I regret ever asking, considering the answer I received."

"Well." Ryun's lips shifted into a rather sly smile. "Here, let me guide you on the path to your continued survival." With those mysterious words, she proceeded to pull the Yeon off the field.

"How's this for spear throwing?!" As if on cue, Ran fired off an Espada de la Luz, aimed at Novick.

Novick gasped, diving to the side, the lightning attack finding it's mark in the chest of the unfortunate Prince of Zahard. "Did you really just try to kill me for cheating once?! We never called you on the numerous cheating attempts YOU made!"

Rak roared in anger. "This fingering turtle admits to cheating! Come, minions! Join your great leader in devouring these softshells!"

"Oooh! Burn them all!" Quatro sang merrily, conjuring up flames to burn the opposing team indiscriminately.

Dan sighed, quickly joining the two girls at their safe spot as Leesoo ran around on fire, screaming for help. "It's impossible to play anything with this group..."

"Die!" Ran had just fired off an Electrica Perla, which had been deflected by Novick's Crimson Soul Fist, instead striking the downed prince.

Hatsu sat silently by Viole's makeshift grill, sharpening his swords as chaos unfolded around him.

Koon glanced over to see Ran and Quatro's tag team assault of lightning and fire. At their side stood Chang, arms crossed as he nodded as if he was proud of the destruction wrought by the two. On the ground laid a squirming Wangnan, in a pool of his own blood. Koon could swear he heard the faint pleads for help coming from the poor Regular. "Well, guess it's fine. We've already seen that Wangnan can't be killed by Regulars. He'll manage somehow."

The chronic mast- er... sleeper, Laure, sat up with a distinctive crash. "Hm?"

"..." Viole suddenly got to his feet, an action which forced everyone to stop what they were doing. Upon inspection, it became evident that during the skirmish, the volleyball had somehow been reinforced by lightning and fire Shinsoo, blowing away the grill along with all the prospective ingredients that had been painstakingly gathered by the feminine chestnut. As if that wasn't enough, a ridiculous wave of water crashed down onto the shore, washing away the belongings of the entire group.

Silence. As the commotion settled down, Androssi and Anak emerged from the lake exhausted. Nobody knew what do... aside from Hwa Ryun who had mysteriously vanished, nowhere to be seen.

The silence was broken by the Koon who had known Viole the longest. "B-baam... it's ok... right? We'll just work together to get everything that was washed away..." He glanced to the shoulder of the long haired boy, his Thorn having entered visible mode, the bandages peeling away slowly as the jaws of all dropped. "L-let's not do anything rash now... go to your happy place..."

"My happy place was just blown away, with the smore ingredients..." Viole replied in a soft, yet menacing voice. "First, I have to work so hard to hide my snacks... my chewies... then my stash is either confiscated by an overbearing, glasses wearing bitch..."

Goseng could only gasp at the fact that the calm Viole had just cursed.

"And when I think it's safe, I have to fear a bondage loving, terrorist bunny slut who thinks it's ok to detonate my stash..." Viole added.

Xia Xia's ears twitched as the whole group glanced at her for a short moment.

Viole took a deep breath, the Thorn now fully unraveled, a vibrant purple Shinsoo covering his body as baangs formed around him. "Even when I have the chance to eat sweet snacks without restraint, you unstable idiots ruin things yet again..."

"Now, Baam..." Koon spoke in a calm, diplomatic voice. "Please. Remember that the ones you are angry at are not all of us. Yes... the only ones who should fear your wrath are Ran, Quatro, Novick, Androssi and Anak!"

"HEY!" Came the yell from the five who had caused the trouble.

Viole smirked evilly. "I didn't see any of you make any attempt to stop them, now did I?"

In the skies above the lake, there sat a certain Irregular Exis. Phantaminum observed in amusement as the area was bombarded with purple explosions of Shinsoo. "Well that escalated quickly." He remained where he was, enjoying the show as he munched on some smores. "Mmm... I don't know where these came from, but they're delicious!"


End file.
